<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodnight, guapa by Barunka123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184316">Goodnight, guapa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barunka123/pseuds/Barunka123'>Barunka123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elite (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barunka123/pseuds/Barunka123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Guzman didn‘t throw any party for a long time. Probably since Marina's death. But that was about to change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carla Rosón Caleruega/Rebeca de Bormujo Ávalos, Carla/Rebeka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodnight, guapa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't believe there's not more of Carla and Rebeka. <br/>Sorry for any mistake, English is not my first language.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Friday the 13th so perfect time for getting wasted and high. Everyone was planning on going. Rebeka didn’t wanna go at first. It’s been only 2 weeks since she broke up with Samuel. She could see that he doesn’t like her as much she liked him. She knew that he was about to go. He was Guzman’s best friend after all the shit that happened at this school.</p><p>It was after the last period when Valerio came to her locker.</p><p>“You are going to the party, right ??” He asked her. </p><p>“Why should I go??” She really didn’t want to go but at the same time maybe getting wasted was exactly what she needed.</p><p>“Because you never say no to party!” He almost shouted. “Also, there’s gonna be a lot of customers.”</p><p>“Fine, I will go.” She said. </p><p>“Awesome. See you there.” With that, he left her.<br/>***</p><p>Carla wasn’t in school that day. She was sick in the morning, probably from the molly she did yesterday. But she was going to the party. She needed another dose. After all that shit that happened with Yeray she just couldn’t stop. It helped her to put up with her manipulative father.</p><p>She was getting ready when he came to her room.</p><p>“Where are you going ?? I thought you were sick.” He stood behind her, looking into her eyes in the mirror.</p><p>“I feel much better so I’m going to Guzman’s party.” She answered. She was feeling uncomfortable with him standing there.</p><p>“Okay. Just take it easy.” He kissed her into her hair. She tried to stay calm so she squeezed the brush in her hand and waited until he closed the door behind him.</p><p>She let out the breath she was holding in and closed her eyes. One tear fell poured down her face. She whipped it away. She continued with her makeup.<br/>***<br/>Rebeka stood leaning on the wall. She was looking at Valerio who barely stand in the middle of the dance floor with some girl. So he probably won’t sell much.</p><p>It was a little bit after ten when Carla came. She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a silver dress that was barely reaching to the middle of her tighs. Her hair is up in a bun and she has dark make up. You wouldn’t guess she cried just a few hours later or that she really need another dose of her sweet escape. </p><p>Rebeka watched her as she was walking to the drinks and she caught Samuel Looking at her as well. She was actually the reason why they broke up. She knew he is still in love with Carla so she let him go. It still hurt though. She took another sip from her cup. It seemed like Carla wasn’t interested in him anymore.<br/>After a few minutes Carla had already one drink inside her and she was ready to buy something. Not from Valerio though. She started looking for Rebeka and she caught her looking at her. She went to her, maintaining eye contact. When she got to her she didn’t waste any time.</p><p>“Can you sell me something ??” She asked Rebeka. Rebeka just nodded her head to one of the bedrooms. They went in together.</p><p>It was a quiet moment. Rebeka started pulling out drugs from her fanny pack. She looked at Carla. She was beautiful but there was something different. Her eyes were so empty.</p><p>“Are you sure you want it ??” Rebeka asked with concern in her voice.</p><p>“Why do you care ??” Carla turned her head to the other girl.</p><p>“Because I can see there something wrong with you.” Rebeka told her. </p><p>When Carla heard that something inside her broke. No one asked her if she’s okay for a long time. And no one noticed that she wasn’t okay lately. No one except Rebeka.</p><p>The tears she was holding in for so long finally started pouring on her face. She sat on the bed and put her head in her hands.</p><p>Rebeka didn’t expect this. She sat next to her and hugged her. Carla started crying on her shoulder. Rebeka didn’t care that her clothes will be wet. She never saw this blonde so vulnerable. </p><p>Ten minutes passed when Carla stopped crying. She whipped the tears away. She was so embarrassed. She never cried in front of anyone.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She apologized. </p><p>“It’s okay:” Rebeka said, still taken aback a little bit. “Is there something you want to talk about??”</p><p>There was. Carla told her about her parents making her date Yeray, her's family money problem, her drug addiction. She told her everything she could.</p><p>“Damn.” Rebeka said amazed. “That’s horrible.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Carla said with a little smile on her lips.</p><p>“From now you won’t be taking any drugs.” Rebeka decided that she will help her. </p><p>“I need them to get through the day.” Carla said sadly.</p><p>“Now you have me to get through the day. I will help you.” Rebeka didn’t take no for an answer.</p><p>“Why do you want to help me ?? We are not friends and I know you and Samuel broke up because of me.” </p><p>“I don’t know. I just feel you really need someone and I do too. We can be here for each other.” She smiled at her.</p><p>Carla hugged her again, now without tears.<br/>“Thank you.” </p><p>Rebeka took her face into her hands and looked her in the eyes. Her make up was a little bit ruined but she still looked beautiful.</p><p>“Guapa.” Rebeka said before she could stop herself. Carla smiled back at her. She pulled away and laid down on the bed.</p><p>“Now that you know my secret you have to tell me one too.” Rebeka laid next to her. They looked into each other’s eyes.</p><p>“I don’t have any secrets. I’m open book.” That wasn’t true. There was one thing she said only to one other person.</p><p>“There has to be something.” Carla smiled.</p><p>“Okay, maybe there is one thing.” Rebeca decided to tell her. “I realized something about myself some time ago.”</p><p>Carla was patiently waiting. She didn’t press.</p><p>“I realized that I like girls. And boys. I think I’m bi.” She was nervous. She didn’t know if Carla would be weirded out or something.</p><p>But Carla just lied there and smiled at her.</p><p>“You know, I was suspecting it.” She said after a few seconds.</p><p>“What?? How??” Rebeka was curious.</p><p>“I noticed how you look at me.” Carla said.</p><p>Rebeka wasn’t expecting that at all. She didn’t wanna admitted to herself that she was jealous when she saw Samuel so in love with Carla. Well, she didn’t wanna admitted to herself she was jealous because she liked Carla. And she never realized that anyone could notice. Especially the girl she liked so much.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She didn’t know what else to say.</p><p>“Don’t be.” Carla didn’t want her to an apology. Because she liked how Rebeka looked at her.</p><p>Carla lifted her hand and put a string of Rebeka’s hair behind her ear. Carla left her hand on Rebeka’s face. They looked at each other. Their eyes were falling to the lips of the other girl. It was only a moment before Carla made the first move. She raised her head and pressed her lips on Rebeka’s. It was only one gentle kiss and Carla pulled away.</p><p>Rebeka was still surprised that this happened. The girl she wanted to kiss so much for so long kissed her. Carla wasn’t sure if she did the right thing. She got up and was ready to go but Rebeka stopped her. When she was almost at the door Rebeka finally woke up from trans and got up too. She pulled Carla back to her and kissed her again. This time it was more lustful. She pushed Carla against the wall and kept kissing her.</p><p>They lost track of time. There was nothing else then their lips. After a while, they lost their breaths.</p><p>“Wau.” Rebeka said and she put her forehead on Carla’s.</p><p>“Yeah.” Carla tried to catch her breath. She never felt like this. Not with Polo or Christian or Samuel.<br/>They were looking into each other’s eyes when someone started banging on the door.</p><p>“I have to go.” Carla said. “Text me.” She kissed her one last time.</p><p>Rebeka still couldn’t believe that it happened. She went back to the main room where she bumped into Nadia.</p><p>“Where were you?? I was looking for you.” Nadia asked.</p><p>Rebeka wasn’t sure if she should tell her. She didn’t want to. This was her secret. Hers and Carla’s.</p><p>“Nowhere important. I was just around.” She smiled<br/>***<br/>When Carla came home she was still happy. She didn’t even need drugs for that. Before she could go to her room, her father stopped her.</p><p>“Did you have fun at the party??” He asked. She didn’t want to talk to him. She knew that he can ruin her mood in seconds.</p><p>“It was good. Good night.” She was almost gone when she heard it.</p><p>“You won’t give your father goodnight kiss??” She hated him. She hated him so much. But she was still 17 and she couldn’t just pack her things and go.</p><p>She came down and kissed him on a cheek. Then she ran up the stairs and closed the door of her room. She didn’t want to cry. Not anymore. She started thinking about the kiss with Rebeka. She smiled and started getting ready for bed.</p><p>She was still thinking about the kiss when she was laying in her bad. She took out her phone. 1 new message.</p><p>Good night, guapa</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>Goodnight, bella</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is only one shot but if you would like some more I could try continuing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>